


Finding What Was Lost...

by josephina_x



Category: Smallville
Genre: Checking out, Gen, Hanging Out, Hotels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tasabian's prompt: "Lex has lost something and Clark helps him find it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding What Was Lost...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tasabian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasabian/gifts).



> Title: Finding What Was Lost...  
> Prompt from tasabian: "Lex has lost something and Clark helps him find it!"  
> AN: Totally filling these out of order, but here ya go ^_^;;  
> Original post date: 2013-12-01  
> Original post location: [LJ post](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com/43425.html)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lex looks around the room, feeling a little frantic.

He pushes off of his knees, stands, and goes back to his dresser -- the first place he looked. ...No, still not there.

He looks under the dresser in case it might have fallen off.

He lifts the sheets draped down from the bed to look under there, because the bed is kind of close enough that it might have fallen and ended up under there, maybe...

"Lex!" he hears the call from down the hallway.

"One minute!" Lex calls out desperately, starting to feel like maybe he's gone out of his mind, as he crawls around on the floor, peering under every dresser, every table and chair...

"Lex?" he hears as the door to his hotel suite is shoved open, and Clark is standing there in the doorway. "We're gonna be late for the-- What are you doing?" his friend asks him, looking down at Lex as Lex hurriedly stands and brushes off his slacks.

"Nothing," Lex says, cooly. "Let's go."

Clark frowns at him and shifts slightly to his left, as Lex tries to move past him, then to his right as Lex changes direction, getting in Lex's way and blocking his attempt at a smooth but hasty exit.

"Clark, please just... move," Lex says as he stops his attempts at a bob-and-weave, giving up for the moment, as Clark's wide shoulders are filling the frame and the teen is clearly not going anywhere without some sort of--

"Lex, what's going on?" Clark asks, folding his arms.

\--explanation.

"I was looking for something; it's fine," Lex says, and manages to actually duck under Clark's arms and get out into the hallway.

...right up until Clark reaches out an arm, snags him by the waist, and pulls him right back. "Hey, we're checking out on the way down, aren't we?" When Lex refuses to glance up at him or otherwise respond, despite being held at his side, Clark adds, "It didn't look like you found it. You can't just leave whatever-it-is behind!"

"I'm sure that the hotel staff will be happy to send it along when they find it," Lex tells him, twisting slightly in Clark's grasp and pulling away.

" _If_ they find it," Clark stresses. "Just-- tell me what we're looking for, and I can help you find it?"

"Clark, it's really not that big of a deal--" Lex begins, turning to face his friend, but he realizes his mistake the moment he sees Clark's gaze drop to his right wrist, which he hadn't realized he'd been rubbing absently until just then.

Lex drops his own gaze again, not wanting to see the look on Clark's face, but he wouldn't need to see the disappointment anyway, it's there right in his tone when he sighs and says, "Lex..."

"It's fine," Lex insists, but even to his own ears the words sound hollow.

"No, no it isn't," Clark says quietly, and that has Lex blinking and looking back up at him without really thinking about it. Clark's jaw is set, and the look in his eyes is... "We're not leaving until we find it."

Lex stands where he is, unsteadily, as he watches Clark stride forward into the room and start to slowly swivel his head back and forth, scanning the room. "Clark... we'll be late," he says weakly.

"Then we'll be late," Clark says evenly, interrupting his own search to turn and glance back over his shoulder at Lex. "We're not leaving your mother's watch behind," he finds himself being told firmly, as Clark moves towards the first dresser and resumes his search.

Lex is about to say, _It's not that important,_ but then thinks better of it. If Clark is willing to risk the wrath of his father in being even more late in getting home, after last night's museum gala opening had led to an unexpected overnight stay in Central City due to the inclement weather... Lex couldn't really gainsay him any further.

"Why don't you go check the living room area, just in case, and I'll keep looking in here with a fresh set of eyes?" Clark tells him, and Lex slowly turns and goes, feeling more than a little at loose ends. He makes a slow circuit of the near-spotless main room area, glancing over the surfaces and knowing that he hadn't left the watch out here, while his mind flutters away anxiously. He isn't so much worried at the possibility of having to pay for an extra night, so much as...

"Here," he hears behind him, and he turns to see a watch thrust at his chest. He blinks and reaches out to take it.

"How..." he begins, then checks himself -- 'how' is not a word one uses with Clark Kent. "Where?" he tries again, instead.

"First drawer of the dresser," he is told with a shrug. "Maybe it fell in when the drawer was halfway open?"

Lex can't remember that having been the case, but he's too relieved to have his watch back that he hardly cares.

He puts it on, tightens the strap carefully, and stares down at it for a second or two: it's right where it should be, now. He lets out a slow breath of relief.

"Anything else?" Clark says as he drops his arm, and Lex shakes his head.

They both head for the door to the main hallway and the elevators, grabbing up their 'overnight' bags as they go -- really just their changes of clothing from the day before. Lex checks for his keys -- in his pocket -- before he closes the door behind them, and Clark hits the button for the elevator.

Soon enough, they'll be turning over their keycards to the desk in the lobby and on their way to one of Lex's cars, but in the meantime, Lex just takes a moment to take a good, long look at his best friend, who is leaning against the back of the elevator, arms crossed, in a very teenaged slump.

Lex lets his arms hang at his sides, then spreads them apart a bit to take a more relaxed stance, bracing his hands lightly on the bar behind them. He leans back ever so slightly, his shoulderblades only lightly touching the back wall. Then he pauses a moment, before he leans a little to his right and touches shoulders with his younger friend.

Clark glances over and down at him and just smiles.

And Lex finds himself smiling right back.

~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
